Gunslinger
The Gunslinger is a new perk available in Killing Floor 2. They utilize dual handguns. They were added to the game as part of the Return of the Patriarch update, during Early Access. Starting Loadout * Dual 1858 Revolvers * Nail Bomb x2 * Bowie Knife * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Gunslinger Weapons * Headshots with Gunslinger Weapons You do not have to be currently playing as a Gunslinger to level it up, as long as you use Gunslinger weapons it will count. Headshots award 1 XP instantly. XP for dealing damage is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +1% per Level * Bullet Resistance: 5% + 1% per Level * Movement Speed: +0.8% per Level * Recoil: +1% per Level * Zed Time Reload Speed: +3% per Level At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +25% * Bullet Resistance: 30% * Movement Speed: +20% * Recoil: +25% * Zed Time Reload Speed: +75% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Techniques * Steady: Ignore movement speed penalty for iron sights and drastically reduce weapon bob with perk weapons. * Quick Draw: Reduce recoil penalty for shooting from the hip, increase movement speed 5%, and switch perk weapons 50% faster. Level 10: Skill * Rack 'em Up: Consecutive headshots with perk weapons increase damage by 10%, up to a maximum of 50%. * Bone Breaker: Increase damage with perk weapons 20% and inflict 30% more damage to arms and legs. Level 15: Advanced Techniques * Line 'em Up: Suffer no damage reduction from shooting through Zeds to hit other Zeds with perk weapons. * Speedloader: Increase reload speed with perk weapons. Level 20: Critical Hits * Skullcracker: Headshots with perk weapons slow Zeds 30%. * Knock 'em Down: Shooting sprinting Zeds in the legs massively increases knockdown power. Shooting Zeds in the chest with perk weapons massively increases stumble power. Level 25: Master Techniques * ZED TIME - Whirlwind of Lead: During Zed Time, your perk weapons can't run out of ammo. * ZED TIME - Fan Fire: During Zed Time, your perk weapons will shoot 3x faster and reload in real-time. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Bowie Knife * Grenade: Nail Bomb Tier 1 * 1858 Revolver (and Dual 1858 Revolvers) Tier 2 * M1911 Pistol (and Dual M1911 Pistols) Tier 3 * .50 Desert Eagle (and Dual .50 Desert Eagles) Tier 4 * .500 Magnum Revolver (and Dual .500 Magnums) * AF2011-A1 (and Dual AF2011-A1) Cross-Perks Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * HMTech-101 Pistol * Winchester 1894 * SPX 464 Centerfire * Spitfire (and Dual Spitfires) Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines most of them are fitting into Gunsliger's role including Classic Masterson, PC Rob Briar, Donovan Neal, Reverend Alberts, Oisten Jagerhorn, and Classic Briar. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- Gunslinger - Perk Guide -6 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks